


【Romanjay】Date   PWP

by CiCiaYna



Category: Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: M/M, 单箭头蝙的桶, 痴汉炮友老黑, 红底鞋play, 贞操带, 足交
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 12:55:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20621384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CiCiaYna/pseuds/CiCiaYna
Summary: Roman Sionis要去赴一个约会





	【Romanjay】Date   PWP

黑面具要去赴一个约会。  
  
大男孩随意地套着旧T恤和睡裤把他让进屋子里，湿头发中有水珠一颗一颗滴下来，肩膀湿了一块，他光脚踩在地板上，能听到一点点地板的吱呀。  
  
Jason的脚不算纤薄，茧也厚，但刚洗过澡又热又软，脚背高足弓窄，拇指微微翘起看起来很可爱，白皮肤上凸起的青色血管在月光下有种古怪的玲珑感。Roman摸着温暖的脚心跪在地上托起它慢慢塞进自己的礼物里。  
  
很美，非常美，是热烈而冷酷的火焰。  
  
他被轻轻地蹬在地上，漂亮的红底鞋压着他的胸膛，眼珠微微转动就能看到一截从廉价居家睡裤里露出来的小腿。那只脚轻轻碾压着往上挪，扁而窄的鞋头顶住喉结，那是凉的硬的，轻轻用力就能踢碎它要了他的命。肌肉线条流畅锋利的白皙小腿上缠绕着疤痕，Roman感觉自己心跳加快。胸口被微微使力踩得刺痛，但并不致命，他躺在那只脚下发出喘息。胸口的钝痛在流失，冰冷的鞋尖仿佛像手术刀划开他的肚子，Roman意识到自己背上有冷汗掉下来，然后很快变成了热汗。他在一只挑逗他上半身的脚下难堪地勃起了，白西裤根本藏不住他亢奋的痕迹。他看见红底鞋硬而薄的底踩在他的胯下，膨胀的一团白色，然后是红色，黑色，肉体近白的浅蜜色，一层一层叠在上面。Jason侧过脚用边缘慢慢蹭着他，来回勾勒出越发明显的阴茎轮廓，屁股靠在餐桌上撑开两只手。黑面具躺在地上紧张又期待地祈盼他整只脚盖上去，他闻到甜蜜蜜的苹果威士忌气息，男孩身边正摆着半杯——带着冰球，Roman猜想酒量不大好的男孩往里面加了不少苏打水，红嘴唇在月光下显得亮晶晶的，调皮的光线又让人看不清那张短短的猫脸上有什么样的神态。  
  
他突然渴求男孩的嘴巴。  
  
他感觉胯下那只脚加大了力度，有点疼，猜想自己的绮思被看破又拒绝。它又放轻松了慢慢踩上去来回碾弄，鞋底仍然是坚硬的他却觉得很舒服。Roman狼狈地弓起腰想象皮革下热烫的少年身体。  
  
Jason在缭绕的酒香中幽幽地笑起来：“想让我脱掉这个吗”  
  
Roman几乎是立刻嘶叫出声，“不！”  
  
另一只一只搭在一边的脚践踏着他的手心，黑面具立刻捉住了它，握出一圈红痕。他饥渴地呻吟着握住两个细脚踝使用这双穿着红底鞋的脚隔着裤子夹住自己磨蹭，青年主动地让鞋跟时不时轻轻踩在囊袋上。  
  
他圈住他的脚又想他还是只自由的鸟儿。  
  
男孩轻轻踢着他小腹暗示他起来，Roman有点可惜地放开他。  
  
Jason转过身背对着他，腰很细，黑面具从身后可以很轻松地环住，他隔着皮手套抚摸排列整齐的腹肌突然落寞。  
  
睡裤被一把扯下去，黑色皮质底裤露出来，细细的锁链环扣在寂静房间里叮当作响。  
  
贞操裤。  
  
真是下流啊。  
  
Roman发出惊喜的低笑声摸索上男孩的胸，皮革夹住乳头因为过于光滑的表面触感有点奇怪，男孩瑟缩了一下，他拨弄抚摸捻来捻去，让它们在旧T恤上撑起两个点。饱满的胸肌更加鼓胀起来，在掌下暖滑柔韧，让人忍不住狠狠抓一把。男孩轻轻细细地眯着眼睛喘，他摸到钥匙挂在男孩锁骨中央，正要取下就发现室内骤然亮起来，对面镜子里Jason横咬着那片钥匙，一点点白牙齿从水光潋滟的红唇中露出来。  
  
像在戏弄。  
  
若他一无所觉他或许不会常常厌弃自己姿态难看，恰恰相反红头罩对情感有种近乎诡异的敏感度，他会一边冷笑着想你还是爱我啊一边把刀插进你的灵魂。  
  
这具妩媚的肉体正用舌头卷他皮革包裹的手指，臀肉湿腻扭动风骚，他费了点力气才把肛塞拔掉。含得暖热的润滑剂从粉嫩肉洞里挤出一点又立刻被不舍地夹住，是种无法被彻底侵占的香艳。下面的小嘴吸着粗壮龟头一点一点往里咬，Roman慢慢推进去，Jason叫得百转千回发颤，在镜子里咬着一点点下唇吊着朦朦胧胧半眯的眼看他，眼皮下露出微微一线蓝绿色。  
  
这个再柔软易碎也惯会伤人心的刽子手。  
  
哥谭道上叱咤风云的大佬下了狠劲操他，快速直进直出压着前列腺顶到最深，丰腴的大腿根部被拍打出艳丽的红，贞操裤过于紧的收口压出两道细细的凹陷。男孩柔软哽咽小声委屈地叫，鬓角爆出青筋激烈地轻轻喘息。他从不愿跟他做的时候大声叫床，也没说过什么骚话，只是小声又喘又叫像堕向深渊的幼兽，哑得教人心慌。他晃着腰主动迎接侵略，又扭着胯让男人在体内磨，手指抠进桌子里舒服得眼泪模糊。丰润弹软的肉体内里仿佛也是丰润弹软的，被干得挤出丰沛汁液打得两个人下体透湿也密密地裹着紧紧地绞着享受肉棒，仰着脑袋绷着腿根吚呜。  
  
他想要他，疯狂地渴求他，愿意把得到的一切交付给他继承，得到的却不过虚与委蛇而已。  
  
还有淫荡多汁的肉体。  
  
云收雨住，精液从细长小腿慢慢流到脚踝，脚背，溅射在漂亮的鞋面上淌向赤色的底。  
  
性是他的迷幻剂。  
  
他妈的这个满心满眼都是Bruce Wayne的疯婊子，就算你送上全世界他也不会是你的。  
  
Roman不想承认他其实喜欢这一点。  
  
他独自走在黯黯的月色下幻想自己能牵着一个人…脖子上的锁链。


End file.
